


Purple Rain

by xyndnz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Soulmates, characters added to tags as we meet them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyndnz/pseuds/xyndnz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that when you touch your soulmate for the first time, your world is infiltrated with color. </p><p>For all of your life, you had never seen the supposed beauty of the blues and reds that the sky carries. You had never seen the yellow of a canary that flies through the sky, or the light purple of a lilac. Your world had been monochrome. </p><p>Until he bumped into you on a busy sidewalk in a rather large city. The moment you adjusted to seeing color, he was already lost in the crowd. You searched for him for weeks. You came up with nothing. Color started to fade before you as you give up hope of finding your soulmate. </p><p>One day, a waiter spills a glass of red wine on you at a dinner with a coworker and you find your soulmate again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Rain

You wonder, yet again, why you're desperate enough to go out into the hot sun and deal with people out in the city. Sure, you wouldn't have to deal with those things if you bothered to finally buy the car you were yearning for, but you preferred to save your money incase you ever had an emergency. For now, you just had to deal with the horrors of walking to the grocery store. The scrumptious ice cream waiting there for you was worth it...

Although, the crowd of people around you was REALLY starting to bother you. It's kind of strange, really. Why would there be so many people out on such a hot day? 

Being lost in your thoughts, you don't really notice the six foot tall blob coming your way until you're laying on the ground with the sky spinning in what feels like twenty different directions.

So you blink. And blink again. The sky may be spinning in twenty directions, but you also see it differently than you always have. Instead of the grayish sky you've always known, now it is a soft color. A color in which you can't quite describe (because HOW does one describe color?), but you know this is definitely new. A small pair of hands (those have color too) are waving in your face, and you're pulled out of your daze. You sit up. A small child with a dark mop of hair grins at you. Their hands move in a flurry moving giving you a thumbs up and running off. You blink, watching them run away. 

"Are you okay?" Someone else is waving their hands in your face. You nod your head, although you aren't okay. Your soulmate is gone, and you don't know how you'll find them again.

**Author's Note:**

> me: hey I really need to update my Undyne fanfic
> 
> me: so why not make a new Papyrus fanfic instead???
> 
> this chapter was just kind of an introduction, but the next chapter will have more to it!


End file.
